Without you
by WinXlight
Summary: 14 years have past since Sky dissapeared leaving his daughter alone. Now it's up to Damara to find her father and who she really is. Is it too late? Is Sky already dead and will Damy finally forgive herself? SEQUEL TO SURPRISE! SxB BXS HXF RXM TXT NXL BXD
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A fairy on Earth

_Daddy why aren't you here? Daddy why I am afraid of my dreams? Daddy why didn't Mom to tell me about you? Daddy why wasn't I allowed to meet you, but other children did meet their Daddies? Daddy is it because of me?_

_Daddy do you hate me?_

The beautiful dream changed into a nightmare. It was my entire fault, I knew that. Of course, mom would never say this. She lied to me. When I asked her about my Daddy, she lied. When I asked her about my powers, she lied. When I asked her if I have killed my father, she lied. I was a little monster. I pushed my own mother nearly to death before I was even born. Because of me my Dad disappeared for 14 years now. I was a monster, a fault…

I buried my nails into my blanket, screaming under tears. I slammed my head against the pillow. Mom wouldn't run in to calm me. After years of bad dreams, she got tired of standing up in the night. I understood that. My eyes went open. I coughed, fighting for air. My hair covered my wet face. It was full of sweat and tears. I tried to calm myself. I had a lot of practice in it. When I was afraid, and that was very often, I let my thoughts flew to him. To my best friend, my keeper… I reminded myself of what he would say if he was with me. "Damy, dreams can't kill you, but I can if you won't stop screaming right now!" I smiled into my pillow. Yeah, that was Brandon. Without him, that was for sure, I would already have gone crazy. Sometimes it seemed that all hard, depressing things went off of him. He was like a wall of happiness in my dark world. I loved him for this. Not in THAT way. Brandon was just my Brandon. My heart beat for someone else. It was a guy from my singing lessons. I discovered my passion for music when Musa sung the first time to me. Her voice just impressed me. From this moment, she taught me how to read notes and this stuff.

When my body lay weak in the bed again, I decided it was time to stand up. I wasn't able to sleep anymore, even if it was only six o' clock in the morning. My mother surely woke up about seven, so I had enough time for myself.

The first thing I did was to walk out on the balcony. The air was clean and cool. Soon the heat would come over the town. I enjoyed the nice situation. Silence, a cool morning and myself, that was the way how I liked it. I'm sure some people called me strange, maybe they were right, but what would they do if they nearly killed their mother before they were born. Only to mention one part of my incredible past. The good thing was that I wasn't the only fairy on Earth anymore. Since my Mom and Aunts recovered the magic on this planet, a few more magical beings were born. One of them was my other best friend Blizz. Her real name was Angelique. She got the nickname because she wasn't able to talk until her 5th birthday. She just said "Blizz!" all the time. I still wonder how we became friends without talking. Well, like I said Blizz was special, maybe as special as me. Her father, a wizard, fell in love with a human woman. They married, had unprotected sex and Blizz, half witch- half human, was the product. Other people often made fun of her. It was up to us, to protect her. Okay, it doesn't matter to Blizz at all. She kept herself in her "Cool- dark-way". It always showed in her clothes and make-up. I often argued with her about that she's a Goth. Blizz answers were mostly like this, "I'm a witch and witches have to be dark!" I'm sure she is a Goth.

After all my life was pretty normal for a fairy. I have just attended the Gardenia High, a dangerous place full of Bi***es and Quarterbacks, had some great friends, had a crazy family and so on. It was good this way, until know.

I rushed downstairs into our small kitchen. Kiko and Belle were already there, waiting for food. I patted their heads while I put out some cookies. "Don't tell Mom." I whispered and winked. The pets squeaked happily and nearly fell over their breakfast. In a few seconds my mother will storm in the kitchen, with two different shoes on, saying that she's late again. She took over the Flower Shop of my Granny. Grandma was way too old to keep the shop, but sometimes she can't resist helping. Mom also worked in the Fruity Music Bar. Money wasn't in our pockets. Of course I was a princess, Mommy was a queen and Dad….Dad was supposed to be King. Because of the war all portals were closed. Nobody was able to leave their own planet. So my mother wasn't able to rule her kingdom. No kingdom means no royalty and no royalty means no money.

"Oh Damy, you are already awake! That's good! I've lost my lipst…" Bloom stormed in, twisting her hair into a loose bun. Without looking up, I pointed on a desk in the living room. "Thank you, Sweetie! And what about…" I held out a cup of coffee. She sighed smiling. My mother stroked my cheek and asked, "What would I do without you?" I shrugged my shoulders. "You would wear different shoes, like now."

Nervous than ever Mom rushed up, one second later she was next to me and the other second she was out of the door. Over her shoulder she shouted a "Good bye!" Crazy!

Slowly I grabbed my bag and went out as well. Like my shadow Brandon appeared next to me. He said nothing. That was one of his best qualities. He loved the silence as well as me. We only changed one look and grinned. "How was your morning?" my best friend finally asked. "Usual." I answered. "Same here." Our conversation was ended. We didn't need many words in our friendship. Of course we had endless talks about everything, but sometimes we only needed us.

_**So tell me what you think! =D**_


	2. Chapter 2: Deep, deep dark

**Chapter 2: Deep, deep dark**

I screamed out my soul, but the only thing that came out of my mouth was silence. I stood in front of a mirror. A gigantic mirror that surrounded me. Even the floor was made of glass. I wanted to cry, but I was too upset to let out a single tear. I was in a cage. This cage showed me myself, but I looked different. Even old. Everything on me was correct.  
I let out a yell of pure shock, when I noticed the difference. My eyes....They were red like blood. I stumbled something. I didn't understand what I was saying. It sounded like "Monster! Monster! Monster!" to me. I shouted one last time. This time it caused the mirror to crash into a million little stars, that rushed into the darkness.

**Bloom's P.O.V**

"You need to rest, Miss Eraklyon." a man, clearly over his best times, said. His voice sounded rough, maybe from smoking. I nodded, but didn't move either. Why should I sleep? It wouldn't change anything. "Miss Eraklyon...We will find her." These few words reminded me of how hopeless this situation was and I couldn't help but let out a loud sob. "E-excuse me..." I mumbled, storming out of the little police office.

**Damy's P.O.V**

It was dark. Not as dark as in my nightmare, but still dark. I felt confused. Wasn't it morning? The sky told me a different thing. Where the hell was I?  
I raised up my head a little, then I let it fall again. Man, I was weak!  
"Come on, Damara!" I told myself and pushed me up. For a few seconds everything around me wiggled. I clenched my teeth, took a deep breath and jumped up. Finally I recognized that I was lying in a warm bed, until my bare feet met the cold floor. I shivered. Almost blind I lumbered around, searching for something to hold on. Slowly, my eyes accustomed to the night around me and I was able to see some shadows. One looked like a door. I sighed, a sign of happiness.  
Silently I sneaked over to it, putting my hand on the metalic door handle. Without hesitating I pushed it opened. It hurt in my head when garish lights flashed to my face. I let out a moan, staggering back. Immediately my head begun to spin again, mixed with strange voices. I didn't want to hear them. The voice sounded far away, but I understood every single word. "Are you okay?" Do I look okay? "Do you hear us?" Gosh, yeah! "Say something!" Why the hell should I talk to some voices?! My anger grew about this situation. I couldn't stand it any longer. I pushed a body away from me and ran. Ran, ran, ran! Just ran away from here! This place scared me, but what scare me even more, was the fact that I felt different. So I stormed out, half blinded on a long corridor. Some contours of people starred at me. It doesn't matter. The world around me wiggled like before. I stepped on my own feet, loosing my balance. With a loud sound my face met the floor. It didn't hurt much, but I started to cry. Why? I didn't know. I rolled myself together and sobbed. "Hey, Hey. Shhhh.....It's okay. You are safe." one of the strange voices whispered. Then some arms carried me away from the garish lite, into the smooth darkness, before everything went black.

**Hey guys! =D Well a loooooooot of people favorited my first story Surprise! but only a few people wrote comments. Don't get me wrong. I LOVE it when you favorite my stories but please write more comments. You can also tell me how you want the story to go on! Thank you so much!**


	3. Chapter 3: When it starts to rain

Chapter 3: When it starts to rain

Bloom's P.O.V

"I-I…I can't stand it if Damara…I already lost Sky and if…." I stumbled. Flora took my hand.

"Don't even think that. She will be fine. Damara is a smart girl." I nodded. Sure she was smart, but she was still a beginner with magic and fairies. "Sorry, Flora but I need to go to work now. Thank you for the visit." I told her, my voice was still broken.  
Without Damy I was kind of lost. I forgot the important things like my keys and this stuff.  
I walked to get my head free. It didn't help much.  
"Good Morning, Bloom! Any news?" Lara a friend of me who often bought something in my shop asked. I put some roses to the window while I answered dryly, "No, they are searching, but they think..." I couldn't finish the sentence. The thought of it was too hard. "I'm sure everything will be fine." Lara told me and smiled. She took her tulips; waved and went out of the shop. It will be fine…I heard that too often to believe it. Nothing was fine! My daughter was gone! Maybe someone harmed her! Maybe someone killed her! Before my thoughts grew any more depressing the door went open again.  
"Bloom!" a voice I knew too well said. "Andy! It's good to see you." Really, it was good to see him. I needed a normal person in my abnormal world. "I've heard about your daughter, it's on TV. I'm sorry." He was the first who didn't say that "Everything was going to be fine." I liked him for this. I put another vase full of flowers next to the roses while I talked to him. "Thank you. But don't talk about me, what about you?"  
Andy laughed quietly. "You are about to get crazy and you are asking about me? You are still the old Bloom." I narrowed my eyes. "I didn't got an answer yet." I whispered. He shook his head, smiling. His smile was really nice… "So what do you want? Flowers for your girlfriend?" I asked and hurried over to a table. The man shook his head again. "No, I just want to check on you. You seem pretty confused."  
I shot a furious glance on him. "Thank you!" I snapped. That made him only laughing more. He pointed on my hair that was in a messy bun. My hair didn't matter to me now. Before I really hurt him I said cold, "If you don't want to buy anything, please leave." Andy's expression turned serious. "Bloom, you need a break. What about if we go for lunch? I'll pay and then we can talk." Damn it! He was good! I really need someone to talk. For no reason I wasn't able to talk to the girls. They knew me for too long. Before I realized I had already gotten up. I sighed and said, "Well, why not? I wouldn't stand the asking of the people anyway."  
Quickly I took off my apron off and put on some make up. I didn't do this for days. Now I looked nearly pretty. "I'm here with my car." Andy added, while he opened the door for me. He was a gentleman like…..Sky. I shook my head. I had to get over him!  
When we drove through the sunny streets of Gardenia Andy and I didn't talk. It was good this way. One word would cause me to break into pieces.

Damy's P.O.V

The second time I woke up was better....and worse. Better because I didn't freak out, worse because everything around me was so clear.  
Again, I found my self alone in a white time the light from outside filled it with strange white dots. I turned my head a little and starred out of the window. Heavy, grey clouds covered the blue.  
I tried to lift myself up, but failed completely. Every single part of my body hurt.  
What in gods name happened? My eyes wandered from the window over the wall to a metallic machine. It let out annoying beep tones.  
Now I realized that these beep noises were my heartbeat. I was in a hospital! I looked down, as much as I was able to raise my head and gasped. My wrist was bandaged and my head felt heavy.  
Slowly I put my fingers on my forehead. It felt soft...Another bandage covered a hurting part of my skin. Why was I here? Why was I hurt? When I tried to remember, my temples begun to pulsate. It felt strange. "Oh god..." I murmured when a sharp pain rushed through my body. Instead of memories, silence filled my brain. The last thing I was able to remember was that I went outside this morning and met Brandon. Than...nothing...  
"Mom...." Oh no! Mom! She freaked out for sure! I had to call her.  
I shot up, one second later I gasped in shock. Something like a hose stuck in my nose, another ne stuck in my arm, red liquid running through it. Blood.... My face turned even whiter than it already was. Blood was my greatest villain. And blood with a needle was even worse. I really had to force myself not to threw up. "Be strong..." I told myself, in a broken voice. Yeah, I sounded so brave...

Bloom's P.O.V

"It must be so exciting to travel through the whole world as a rock star." I mused. I behaved like a crazy teenager, but I can't resist. Andy was really good looking. He didn't changed much since we met. "Yeah, it's my dream and I love the good and the shadow sites of this job." He scrutinized me as well. And then it happened. This feeling I haven't felt for years, rushed through my body. My cheeks turned red, my eyes sparkled. I twisted a strain of my hair around my finger and smiled. Smiled for the first time since weeks. A real smile.  
Andy starred out of the window of the little restaurant, like he felt the same. "It's good to have dreams. That keeps you alive." I added. Wow! This was poetic! The young man grinned. "Really? I always thought love keeps you alive." Slowly, like he was afraid that I would freak out, he put his hand over mine. My skin looks like snow against his perfect skin. "Andy....I.....I can't." I whispered and pulled my hand away, under the table. His eyes went sad, like mine. "Sorry, but..." I didn't find an explanation. My so called date just smiled weakly. He answered, "Shhh, it's okay. I'm the one who has to apologize. It was rude to think that you will.....I mean, you have a hard time to deal and....." Now I was the one who smiled. He sounded like the first time he asked me to go out. "Andy....It has nothing to do with you, really. You are...." I let out one hard laugh, "I can't believe that I say this, but you are a gentleman, nice and you are so....let's call it sexy and I'm about to fall in love with you again, but something in my mind keeps me away from you. And I have to listen to myself. If my heart says you aren't good for me, than..." I wasn't able to finish. One hand it was totally embarrassing, on the other hand there was nothing left to say. I took one good look at him, laid way too much money on the table and walked out of the restaurant, when it started to rain.

Damy's P.O.V

After a long time (since I woke up I hasn't got my feeling for time yet) I managed to sat up. Next to the also white door was a wooden cross. In one of the corners was a small table with a whithering rose on it. In the other corner stand an old, grey sofa, maybe from the 80's. I was surprised, how much was in this tiny room.  
I was about to get up when the door went open. "Oh...." A woman in a white dress starred at me. "You are awake, honey." the lady, sounded like she wasn't the sweet kind of woman. I nodded quickly and laid down. Man, I was afraid of her! When she hurried over to me I saw that her once black hair was about to get grey. She checked some datas on the monitor next to me, then nodded. "Seems like you feel a lot better now. Do you feel better?" her words just rushed out of her mouth, so that I barley understood anything. She acted like it was normal that I lied here in bed with hoses in my nose and arm. At first I tried to nod, but the pain forced me only to whisper a poor "Yes." The next question the nurse, as I thought she was one, asked was strange, "Do you remember what happened?" I narrowed my eyes, tried to remember just one detail. I grunted when everything begun to spun around. It cots all my strength to say, "N-no....I...There is nothing...." I buried my face into my scratched hands. I felt an old hand on my shoulders and heard raindrops on the window, when it started to rain.

So where is Damy? You'll find out in the next chapter. Rate and Comment.


	4. Chapter 4: Lie

**Chapter 4: Lie**

Damy's P.O.V (in the next chapter there will be more magic ;-) )

"Please don't move!" a doctor told me from outside. Haha, how funny! Even if I wanted to move I can't, because I lied in a tight pipe. A few flashing lights nearly blinded me and than it was over.  
Slowly a nurse let me of this cell. "Thank you. Now doctor Mahoni wants to meet you." she told me,while she wrote something on a sheet.  
When she looked, her gaze was full of compassion. I didn't know why. Everyone seemed to act like this. Did I looked this poor? Sure I was badly hurt, but that was it!  
I rubbed my head and asked, "Who is doctor Mahoni and why does he want to see me?" The woman bit on her lip, fighting for an answer. "Well...Doctor Mahoni is a....psychologist. He wants to check on you." My mouth popped open. Did she just say that I was crazy? Okay she didn't say this exactly, but I knew the meaning.  
At first I just sat there (Yes, I was able to sit.). But I kept aunt Flora's words in my mind, "Always be polite." I shot a cold stare to the nurse and pointed on the wheeling chair. "What are you waiting for? Please" Oh my god, this "please" sounded so wrong, "bring me to doctor Mahoni." This was one of the moments I could kill my feet for being still to weak to carry me. This took my last pride.

Brandon's (Jr.) P.O.V

I didn't need to look up, when the scratching sound of the chair filled my ears. "Go away,Blizz." I ordered and played with my strange sandwich. The meals in the school were like in those cheap High School Musical movies. My friend punched me in the arm, so that I had to raise my head. "Man! Or should I say Kiddie, that won't bring her back." Blizz told me. I liked her for always telling the truth, but now I wanted to rip her head of for this ." Maybe it will!" I snapped back. The girl crossed her arms, not afraid of me and said, "Whoa! Did your Mommy never told you that yelling at people isn't nice?"  
I decided it was now time to be mad at my sandwich. But the sandwich didn't response my anger, so I hissed at Blizz, "Doesn't it matter to you that D. is gone?! She is your best friend and you act like you don't care! What's wrong with you?! And don't tell me witches got no feelings! You aren't even a full witch!" Oh, oh... That was a little bit too much. I often talked before I was thinking. I've earned that from my mother.  
Blizz was a master in hiding feelings. So her surprisement and maybe sadness to see me like this showed only for half a second. "Sorry." I murmured, again watching my sandwich being a sandwich.  
I was afraid of an angry Blizz.  
For a few seconds it was quiet. Too quiet... Suddenly, without a warning my friend stood up, causing her chair to fell down. "Are you really so stupid?! I'm not shouting at you because you said that to me, but how can you dare to think that Damy means nothing to me?! I am worried,YEAH! But I'm smart enough to know that being depressed won't help us, dumb-ass! And if you won't lift up your ass in one second and do something about this, I WILL FORCE YOU TO!" Her black lips shivered when her voice grew louder and louder. I felt the whole cafeteria starring at us. Nobody talked.  
Usually I was the person which didn't yell at girls, I mean they were way to cute, but Blizz wasn't a girl in my eyes. "Well, maybe I want to do something, but what shall I do?! Should I put on my super-hero-outfit on and fly to her?! If I could I would do it! The fact is I am just a teenager! It kills me to see her face on TV! It kills me that I know that I can't do anything! And guess what! I have met her before she disappeared and believe me she DIDN'T want ME to SAVE HER!" My voice sounded like the one of my math teacher, when he yelled at me for the hundreds time. Blizz just stood there, not moving, but then she went bored and walked of. I knew that she won't talk to me until I did what she has said. I turned around and saw about 150 pairs of eyes on me. "What?!" I shouted at them, jumped off and haded away. Of course in another direction than Blizz went.

Damy's P.O.V

I sat in my wheel chair, in front of me an old guy with thick glasses on his nose. He wrote down every single word I have said. And for now I've only said, "Hi, how are you doing?" The doctor smiled a little bit, really only a little bit, than he asked me back, "How are YOU doing?" I shrugged my shoulders. "It looks like I've nearly died, I don't know what happened, I'm sitting a wheel chair but I feel good." Wasn't it obvious that I felt terrible? Normally I never talked to someone like that. I was always the nice girl, but I had enough. I was completely "in the dark", like aunt Musa often said, and nobody told me what was wrong here.  
Dr. Mahoni nodded and wrote it down.  
"Do you want to tell me something about your life? What about if you tell me your name first and than you tell me everything from the beginning." I sighed, but I had no choice. This man just did his job.  
I took a comfortable position and begun to talk,

"My name is Damara of Eraklyon and Sparx, that's my full name, but I live on Earth, there my official name is Damara Eraklyon.

Well, my mother gave birth to me when she was about 18 years old. I wasn't planned, but in the end they were really happy about me."

I let out the part, that I've nearly killed my mother. I thought this wouldn't be good.

Again Dr. Mahoni wrote all down. He nodded and I told him more,

"It turns out that I was gifted with special powers. I'm the new Universe Dragon, like my aunt Daphne. What else can I tell you?" I tried to sound indifferent about my father's and uncles death. I just did it, because the doctor seemed so indifferent as went over to me. "Oh yeah, my father died when I was about one year old. I can hardly remember him, but my family told me that I look a lot like him. My best friend also lost his father, I think that is one reason why we are so close. And by the way, he is the last thing I remember. Then I woke up in a dark room, freaked out and found myself hurt from head to toe."

I tried to talk as much fast as possible, so that the man wasn't able to wright it down, but he was faster than me. "Miss...Eraklyon...." Why did he hesitate when he said my name? He took his glasses off his face, when he said, every word very slowly,

"You can't be the princess of Eraklyon and Sparx." I raised and eyebrow. "Why? My father is King Sky of Eraklyon and my mother is Queen Bloom of Sparx." I explained. I had to be on Earth, that's because he didn't know from these planets.

The doctor shook his head slowly. "Damara, Sparx is a dead planet and Sky is the prince of Eraklyon and very healthy. There is no Universe Dragon for now, this only happens every 100 years. Did you lied to me?" I shot up. "What? N-no...Sparx was re-build half a year, before I was born. I can't say that I've been to Sparx, because of the war, but..." The man cut me off.

"There is no war, Damara. The magical Dimension is in peace." I let myself sunk in the wheel chair again...Wait? I stood up? Why has this to happen now? It didn't make me happy.

I looked around, searching for something I didn't know. My voice broke again when I spoke, "What happened?" It was more a beg than a question. Mr. Mahoni, stood up, walked around his huge wooden table and kneed next to me. "You may lost your memories when you hit the ground and this can cause you to switch personalities. We will help you." This was too much. Silent tears streamed down my hot cheeks. This was a nightmare. A terrible nightmare like every night. I shook my head, starring at a fly on the table.

"My mother. I want to proof that Bloom of Sparx my mother. Give me a mobile, I'll call her." I cried but I sounded normal. That was strange. For my surprise the man just gave me his mobile. This reminded me that I had lust my bag. I was sure that I've got it with me. I dialed the number quickly or let's say nervous and pressed the little phone to my ear.  
Beep  
Beep  
I sighed. It means that the number as avail....  
We are sorry, but your call is not available. Please try another one.  
Es tut uns leid, die von ihnen Nummer ist nicht erreichbar. Bitte versuchen sie eine andere. (1)  
Now, I've heard my brave side yelling, "That's enough! Nobody can pay me enough to do this job any longer! I'll go!" With this my tears transformed into crying. I cried hard and long. I put my legs up to my chest and I didn't care that the pain killed me. "That isn't fair..." I sobbed. I needed to talk to my aunts and mom. I'll have to find them!

(1) This is german and means the same like the english sentence before. Is Damara really crazy? Well, you'll find out in the next chapter. Soon there will be more "fairy thing".


	5. Chapter 5: Unbelievable

Chapter 5: Unbelievable

Stella's P.O.V

I was lying in my way too big bed. The left side was empty and cold.  
I missed him.  
Maybe it was abnormal, but every night I thought of how it would if Brandon was still here.I imagined this light in his eyes when I've told him that he is going to be a father. I imagined our wedding. We would bound our lives on Solaria and of course I would have the most beautiful dress in the Magical Universe.  
But the sad fact was, that he wasn't here. I've never seen this light in is eyes and I've never worn the most beautiful dress in the world.  
I crawled over to the left side of my bed. It felt cold, but safe. "Where are you, Brandon? Do you still love me? I do love you." I whispered into my pillow. Than I drifted to sleep.

The sun was on it's highest point. It shined through the trees. I was surrounded by a million flowers and I was wearing a short white dress, that flew around with every move. Everything on me glittered. For no reason I begun to dance and laughed. Suddenly another laugh joined me. "Hey snookums!" I yelled as usually. Brandon looked still like 19. "You have to meet your son." I told him and smiled. It felt like I've met Brandon every day. My fiancè put his also glittering hand on my cheek. "I would love to meet him." he whispered in my ear. Than, like he had heard it Brandon Jr. ran over to us, of course glittering. And it even didn't seem strange to me that he was 4 years old. "He is beautiful." his father just said. I narrowed my eyes. "Don't you want to hold him?" I asked. Suddenly Brandon's expression turned serious. "Stella, I'm not gone." I giggled and kissed him on his nose. "Of course you aren't gone, silly are here with me and your son." Deep in my heart I knew that he wasn't here, but I WANTED him to be here.  
Brandon took both my hands in his when he nearly yelled, "Stella! I'm not gone! Stella!" He shook me so that it almost hurt. Brandon Jr. begun to cry. I hurried over to my son and picked him up. "Oh, Brandon! Look what you have done!"  
But when I turned around my love was gone and so the sun and the flowers. Everything as grey and my son cried.

"Brandon!" I shouted when I shot up from my dream. It felt so real. I could really feel him. His skin, his warmth, hist touch. So real.... "Mom?" There was a knock on the door and soon my son stood in the room, turning the lights on. "You yelled for me." he added. He looked tired. "No, Brandi, it's okay. I've just got a nightmare." This explanation didn't seem to be enough for him. He still stood there in the doorway.  
"She is death, isn't she?" he asked, starring on his bare feet. I knew who he meant. I sighed and stood up.  
"Look at me, Brandon." I said, putting my hand on his chin and turned his head softly to mine. "Do you think she is dead?" I asked. My son bit on his lip. It was written on his face that he was more than worried. After a long time he answered, "No..." I nodded, going back to my bed. "Than she is alive. Good night, Brandi."  
I heard the boy let out a soft laugh.

Damy's P.O.V

I wasn't a psycho. I felt like I was caught in a nightmare! When I put my old clothes on I let out a gasp. Everything still hurt. I needed to escape from this place.  
It was about 2 o' clock in the morning and the nurses only went every 3 hours in to check on the people....or only on the mental and physical hurt persons. I opened the window, looked down and jumped back. I was afraid of heights.  
I took a deep breath and murmured, "You can do it. In sport you climbed up a 4 meter high robe." Pity, I was way too weak to transform into my fairy form. So I had no other choice as to climb down. I wished Brandon was here. He would carry such a coward like me down. At first I swung myself out of the window with a surprising success. I clutched my hands into the curtains which went outside when I jumped out.  
I was about to take my first step when it happened. The small ground under my feet was gone and I hung half in the air, my hand still around the old curtains. It cost all my strength to stop me from screaming. In a few seconds the silk or my muscles won't stand it any longer.  
I had to choose. Not a good choice, but still a choice. When I would do it to transform (and that wasn't a high chance) I would be able to fly a few meters to the floor, if not I could still hope to land on a tree.  
"Magic Fairies!!" I yelled on the top of my lungs, closed my eyes as much as I could. The fire inside me stole my breath, but I didn't care. "I said....Magic....FARIES!" My hands finally gave up and the air rushed around me. "Dragon Wings!" I didn't need to open my eyes to see that I was transformed. A blue and white dragon surrounded me and brought me to the ground. Now I was wearing a short, dark blue dress that glittered everywhere. I got white gloves and white high boots. I was wearing a tight necklace with my crystal on it. Normally I wore that crystal I got when I was a baby on my ankle. My wings where like Mom's (of course in her normal Winx Form) only with lighter colours.  
"Oh my god she broke out!" I heard a voice from my room. I had no time to hesitate. I jumped and flew over the high wall on the street.  
I was lucky. There were no people. But where should I go now? I shrugged my shoulders and just listen to my feeling. I was out of this terrible hospital, everything will turn out right.

??? P.O.V

"And than I told him that..." A knock on the door interrupted my best friend's excited talking. "It's a little bit late for a visit." I murmured, but went over to the door.  
When I opened it a girl, maybe younger than me, starred at me with disbelief. "It's true...." she whispered in shock, before she transformed back from her fairy form into her normal one. I narrowed my eyes. "What is true? And who are you?" The girl bit on her lip. "I'm Damara and I need to talk to you...imediately."

Tell me what you think^^


	6. Chapter 6: The first chapter begins

**Chapter 6: The first chapter begins**

**Normal P.O.V**

They starred at each other, not knowing what to say. Damara twisted a strain of her long blond hair on her skinny finger. "So you want us to help you?" a girl, with a boyish haircut asked. Damy was relieved to hear someone talking. "Um...yes. You don't know me, but trust me. I'm on the good side."  
Six girls changed one glare before one of them said, "You knock at our door in the middle of night, completely confused, telling us you were haunted and we should believe you? We don't know anything about you!"  
The blond fairy rolled her eyes. She thought it would be easier to make them believe that she only needed help. With a deep breath Damara explained, "Like I've told you my name is Damara and I'm from Eraklyon. I know who you are, so I decided to ask you for help. I mean the famous Winx Club can do everything!"

**Damara's P.O.V**

I was too relaxed for seeing that fact that I was crazy. It was real. Everything was real! I saw these six younger images of my family! And believe me, no girl wants to see her mother in a tight shirt and a short skirt. Mom always yelled at me when I wore such things like she did. I mean a top that shows your stomach? That was so from yesterday...Well...I was in yesterday...or something.  
To explain everything in a few words: I lost my memories from the last days, woke up in Magix, which was completely impossible, because all portals were closed, met my mother in Alfea and the best thing was Mom was about my age!  
My mind spun around after I thought of the last hours. Everything seemed so illogical! Maybe it was a dream, or I had an accident and was in coma! I hope it was like this. If this was real, if this was reality I need to find out what happened and Alfea was the safest place for this.  
Stella giggled childish when I mused about the famous Winx Club. "I always knew we are celebrities!" I laughed nervously. I wished Blizz was here! She would put me out of this chaos!  
Slowly I felt the sadness creeping in my heart. I knew I was alone.  
Flora was the first and only one that noticed my sad eyes. "We will help you. Don't be afraid." she whispered and put an hand on my shoulder.  
Suddenly electrifying pain rushed from my head to my heart and then through the rest of my body. For a blink of a second, not more, a short film played in front my inner eye. The images were blurry, but I saw it so clear.

_"He likes you." Flora, the old, well-know version, whispered and put her hand on my shoulder. "W-what? You must be kidding...This...I need to go." _

"Damara? Damara?" My mind went clear again like nothing happened. Bloom stood in front of me starring into my face. "Are you alright?"  
I faked a smile and nodded. "Headache...Nothing more." My past mother narrowed her eyes, but nodded. "You can sleep on the sofa this night. It's late. Here is your blanket and a pillow. Sleep tight."  
With this everyone went out of the room and switched the lights off. I sighed and starred into the darkness. There were to much question in my head. I couldn't sleep! What happened with me? Was that a vision? I wish someone would be here right now. I wish Mom or my aunts would listen to me. The real ones, not these whatever...  
I put the pillow tighter to my chest and felt how my body grew heavier. I drifted to sleep.

I slept tight, with no dreams. When I woke up, still sitting in the chair with my arms around the pillow, the sun shined through the huge window. I yawed, sneaking over to it and opened it. A soft breeze put my hair gently back. My lungs filled with the cool air. I reminded me of the morning before this distaster started.  
"You're awake." I heard a voice behind me. It was Mom, the young version of course. I answered, starring on the campus, "Yes, I love the morning. This time is so innocent." Bloom was about to say something when a loud noise and a extreme heat forced us to shut up.  
Our bodies hit the wall. We both moaned in pain and confusion. I heard screams. "Bloom! Come out!" Musa yelled from the balcony. "It's Valtor's sign."

**Finally some action is in there XD Uh uh Valtor (or Baltor whatever)? Seems like Damy got herself into a lot of trouble.**


End file.
